Why Never WIth Me?
by Neflie14
Summary: Nelfie is in an abusive relationship with Trunks. So who does she turn too after she has tried the worst and failed? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_HIiiiiiiiiiiii...lol  
>So anyways I have become increasingly bored and have way to much time on my hands ATM. SOOOO I decided to start another fic. Yup. This one is going to be angsty and probably fluffy. Not like overly vomit fluffy but it shall be sweet in some parts.<em>**

**_Ahhh pairings. Well what we have here is a case of Trunks being a bastard(sorry fan girls) to my girl Nelfie(who we can shorten to Nel, or Vegeta might call Lee lol), and then Vegeta and Nelfie ^.- heheh. So anywhooooo...on with the fic!_**

**_Warnings: Language, suicide attempt and mentions of Violence against Women._**

**_Standard Disclaimer applies!_**

Speech: "Example"

Thoughts: _'Example'_

* * *

><p>Nelfie stood there looking at the one person she thought loved her. But everytime he hurt her, it felt like her heart was being crushed in those powerful fists.<p>

Why? Why could he never tell her he was sorry?

_'Why never with me?' _She thought.

She had seen and heard him apologize to others, though it was always cold, like it held no depth. But with her he never uttered the phrase. Not once had he ever said "I'm sorry..." Or "Can you forgive me?".

No. He never did that. He just came to her with some sort of gift, like that would wash away everything. Then he would tell her how much he loved her.

But even when he said that. Those words that should have filled her to the brim with happiness, only seemed to leave her cold and empty.

That's what it felt like now. Cold and empty. It hadn't always been so._ 'Two years...two years ago we were happy. In the beginning. Oh how things have changed_. _How I have changed...'_

A shell. Just the hard exterior with **nothing **left in it.

_'But it was him that drove me to it_. _I couldn't take the names, his indifference, the **sparring **that left me needing to use his fathers regeneration tank after every match.'_

_'He drove me to this point'. _So she lie on the bathroom floor after one his **motivational **speeches.

_'I'm cold...'_

She wasn't sure if it was the tile on the bathroom floor or the loss of blood.

_'No matter...' _She thought, the sweet nothingness would be taking over soon.

_'I hear knocking...Maybe its the Devil?'_ She thought. But then she heard **his** voice.

_'Wrong devil.'_ She inwardly laughed to herself. She would have answered but she was too tired now, and too weak. His pounding became louder and his calls more frantic.

_'Hmph. Now he's concerned? Maybe its my blood pooling out under the door?' _But now she was too tired to care. All she wanted to do now was rest...

**_Trunks' PoV_**

I screamed her name pounding on the door. I became worried when I felt her Ki drop. When I got to the bathroom I could smell the blood. Looking down I could see it seeping under in a dark crimson puddle.

My calls and pounding going unheeded causing me to become more and more panicked. My breathing rapid.

_'Shit!'_

I know this is my fault. We were happy together once, how could I have not seen this coming? Snapping out it, I realize she's fading fast and I bust down the door.

I see her lying there, colour draining from her face and her Ki dropping fast.

_'Oh Gods, what has she done? What have _**_I _**_done?'_

Not wasting anymore time I pick her up, ignoring the blood staining my shirt from her hair, and fly out the window.

We're only a few minutes from CC so I take her there knowing my Mother could help better than any doctor at an E.R. She knows Saiyan biology after all.

_'Please God, don't let it be too late...'_

Those mere moments felt like hours, and some relief filled me as I touched down on the lawn. I push past the front door, kitchen, living room and break into a run down the hallway.

"MOM!" I yell. "Mom please!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

I round the corner and see her come out from her room in a light blue silk nightgown.

"Gosh Trunks whats the pro-" She stops as she looks at me."Oh dear God, what happened?" she shouts looking at the girl in my arms, motioning for me to follow her.

I follow her not answering her right away, still in shock myself. We enter the medical part of the lab and she tells me to set her down on the gurney.

"What happened?" She asks again.

"I-I don't know." I say, only vaguely hearing her.

"Trunks!" I hear louder this time.

"Huh?" I answer.

"Trunks snap out of it! We need to stop the bleeding!" She yells at me.

'"Shit." I whisper before I start scrambling for gauze.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's where I'm leaving it for now. Next Chapter will be a Vegeta POV. It'll probably be short depending on if I want to go into detail. Oh and remember if you find any mistakes with my work, I hate you ^_^<em>**

**_Love,_**

**_Jnell_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there. Chapter 2 here.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vegeta POV<strong>

It's in the middle of the God damn night and the boy is busting down doors and yelling for the woman.

I take myself from the comfort of my bed out into the chill of the night, intent on screaming at the boy too keep it down or suffer the consequences.

However upon opening the door I see my son racing down the hall with the younger brat in his arms.

As he passes the familiar stench of blood floods my senses.

I gaze down on the floor and see a trail of crimson mar the spotless hallway tile.

Hearing the Woman screech I slowly make my way to where they are headed.

When I arrive at the med room she's calling the boy, he seems to be out of it. Then I glance upon the brat on the gurney.

She's pale. Deathly so.

The Woman is franticly gathering stuff to stop the bleeding. Looks as if the boy finally snapped out of it. He tries to help his mother slow the bleeding from the cuts on her wrists.

Hn.

Leaning against the door frame both, tending to the child. They are applying the needed pressure to the wounds.

I, however have something infinitely better.

I leave the room to make the way back to my own. I go to the top drawer of my dresser and pull out the needed item.

Walking back into the room I push the boy aside. I open her mouth, I grind the bean between my fingers into her mouth. I close her mouth and rub her throat to make her swallow the magic legume.

The vertical lines on her forearms close, however due to blood loss she remains unconscious. Considering the lack of color in her face it's not that surprising.

"Vegeta, you should have told us you had a senzu bean." She complains.

"You never asked, You both, however, were too busy panicking to even bother to notice that I had entered the room." I remark back to her coldly.

"Well of COURSE we were panicking, Nelfie was bleeding to death!" She yells waving her hands wildly and finally gestures towards said child.

"Hn." I grunt.

I trun my sights to the shock ridden child that is my son standing next to his partner.

"What happened boy?" I question in a deadly tone that commands anything but an answer. He takes her hand and his unfocused gaze meets my scowl.

"I dunno...we had a fight..." He whispers.

"Clearly it was more than just a fight. The truth. Now." I demand, arms folded across my chest.

"Vegeta." The Woman calls softly to me. "He's obviously been through enough tonight, we all have. I think this is a discussion better left for the morning." She walks over and places a pleading hand on my shoulder.

I uncross my arms, and turn to face her.

"No. This needs to be delt with now. He needs to explain just exactly what this fight was about. Given how there's a young female saiyan lying on a table who obviously tried to take her own life." I growl at her.

"I see that Vegeta, and I know some explaining needs to be done, however take a look at the state that your son is in. I don't think he's in the frame of mind to answer any questions tonight. This is better left until morning." She reasons, her sky blues eyes begging me for compassion.

"Very well. Don't get me wrong boy, we will have a discussion about this tomorrow." I warn him, turning the tone icy and deadly.

His eyes wide, he stares at my cold demeanor. We remain like that for a minute or two, in the cold silence until the Woman decides too break it.

"Well now that, that is settled Hunny why don't you come with me, okay? We'll get you cleaned up and into bed." She walks up to the boy taking his unoccupied hand in both of hers. "Don't worry I'll take care of her while you rest, alright." She assures him.

He just looks at the lifeless body before him. His head is down but I can clearly see the tears fall from where I stand. He doesn't meet my glare as his mother pulls him away from his companion.

"Vegeta can you keep an eye on her while I get Trunks settled?" She asks, but its really more of a demand.

"What do I look like Woman, a babysitter?" I snark at her.

"Please, Vegeta." She uses that desperate tone again.

"Hn. Whatever, just don't take all night."

"Thank you Vegeta." She says sweetly leading Trunks out to get cleaned up.

"Hmph." I grunt uncrossing my arms walking over to the young woman.

I glance her over. She's still pale from the blood loss, however not as when she first arrived here, but it will take a while for her colour to return completely.

What in the hell was she thinking.

The smell of her blood is still thick in the air.

It's ungodly how delectable the smell is. Nothing should ever smell as good.

Like the nectar of the sweetest fruit. It would be a sin just to taste it. But that is how all Saiyan women smell. Their fragrance is unique to our species.

You can smell the power in them, they are beautiful. True warriors. That was what Saiyan women were.

Now, here lies the last. She is how she should be. Strong. Beautiful.

However she is broken. My foolish son has failed to keep her from harm. As a Prince, he should have protected her from any harm. Not been the cause of it.

If Vegetasei were still in existence she would have been a beauty to rival even the best of the Elite women.

Despite her class, she would have been sought after even by myself. Her age the only factor in why I haven't made her my own now.

Almost four decades older. She is still but a child.

No. I feign indifference so my son may have the privilege of being with her.

Was that a mistake?

I am broken out of my reverie, however when the Woman enters the room again.

"Vegeta." She whispers. "I know you are more concerned than you would like me to believe."

"Your poweres of perception are as sharp as always Woman."

"Yes, well being a genius doesn't not grant the skill of dealing with emotions. Being a woman does." She smiles at me.

I quirk a slight grin. She could always read me well. That was one of the reasons I had loved her. Even if that love has changed. She's more of a companion now, the passion that lovers share faded away sometime ago.

"Hm. Well sometimes I had wondered." I tease her.

"Didn't stop you." She smiled. She rests a hand on my left shoulder. "I know you care about her Vegeta."

"Do you?" I quirk a brow.

"Yes. Again, just call it woman's intuition." She winks.

I roll my eyes, however as hard as it is for me to admit, she's right.

"Correct again. However you know why I distance myself." I state quietly.

"Yes. I know." She gives me a quick squeeze. "Love, though, knows no bounds. And right now..."She pauses. "Now she's going to need someone to help her through this."

"But the boy-" I start but she quickly cuts me off.

"I love our son Vegeta. This is something that Trunks cannot do, as smart as he is. He for all I know is at the heart of the problem, literally." Again she gives me that look. The one that begs for me to do something. Anything. I hate that look. However I still love her. Then she embraces me. Her arms hooking around my neck.

"If you care about her as much as I think you do, I know you'll help her." She whispers into my ear. She always knew how to get me to do things, and I find myself giving into once again.

She embraces me tighter. The only person I will allow, and brave enough(other than Kakarot, idiot) to touch me.

"You know I love you," She whispers again " So be happy." She kisses me on the cheek.

"Now shoo. I need to hook her up to a few machines and take her vitals. Unless you want to see her naked, then I suggest you get." She was pushing me towards the door.

I just gave her a sinister smile, she just laughs and continues to push me out the door.

"Forget I said anything." She laughed, closing the door behind me.

I stare at the white door, shrug and make my way back to my room.

"Be happy?" I say to myself.

Would I even know how?

* * *

><p><em><strong>There ya go!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there. Sorry it took long to update. But I usually update whenever I feel like it, I'm just flakey that way.**_

_**Well anyway I would like to thank:**_

_IDK XD - Sparring is just her using a polite form of saying that Trunks was being physically abusive to her. He used sparring as an excuse to take out his frustrations on her. But thank you so much for reviewing and liking this story enough to do so!_

_xManila - Thanks for the review, I love reviews. I will be sure to keep going with this even if it's just a few people reading it. I don't like it when other authors just stop and leave people hanging. So I won't do that to anyone else._

_**Oh and if you are reading this story but haven't reviewed. Thank you as well! **_

_**Now on with the story!**_

* * *

><p>The lights hurt.<p>

'Why do they have to be so fucking bright' I think to myself while trying to open my eyes.

_'Hmph. Bastard must've saved me.'_ I think.

_'Pity.'_ I could be anywhere right now. But I am in bed. Most likely Capsule Corp.

_'Figures. He probably didn't want the press to get a hold of this...'_ I groan trying to sit up. My body feels so weak. My eyes become a little more adjusted to the light, and I look at my wrists...not a scratch.

"Stupid senzu..." I grumble out in my scratchy unused voice.

Finally gathering enough strength to sit up and swing my legs over the bed.

"I wouldn't try walking just yet. You lost a lot of blood." I hear a gruff voice from the other side of the room.

"Hmm. Yeah well that's what happens when one slits their own wrists isn't it." I snark back not bothering to look at the man in the room with me.

"Hn. Yes, but there are easier ways to go about that." He replied casually, as if we were talking about something as mundane as the weather.

"Yeah well I would have needed a truck load of pills to finish me off. Saiyan metabolism and all." I inform him, as if he has forgotten that fact.

"Besides," I add. "A blast through the chest or head would have been a little to messy for my tastes. Wouldn't want to inconvenience the cleaning bots." I smile sarcastically at the floor.

"Yes. I can see how just blood would be easier to handle then

bits and pieces of your skull, brains, and bones." He answers, same toneless voice he always uses.

I sigh. I tire of this conversation.

"What do you want Vegeta?" I ask straight out, he's not one to beat around the bush, so why should I be any different.

"Want? I want to know _WHY_? Why would feel the need to end your  
>existence in this dimension, rather than come to those who<br>care about you?" His tone a little more serious this time.

_'Wait...did he just inadvertently say he cared about me?'_ To say I am shocked would be an understatement. He always treated me like the third class I supposedly am.

But then I just snort. It's not like it really matters anyway. Once I'm able enough, I'll just go somewhere and finish the job.

"Whatever Vegeta. Besides not knowing when a beating, disguised as a spar, will come has that kind of effect on some people." My tone as dry as a desert that hasn't seen the rain in months.

"The boy." He growled.

"Yes, Vegeta. Your son. He has a knack for beating a person and leaving very little scars or bruises. Well except for those few times I needed your rejuvenation tank. He was quite angry those days." I look up and stare at him with this twisted half smile.

The expression on his face is priceless.

A mix of disbelief, denial, anger and what I assumed to be sadness, taken over the usual poker face of his. Not that he was outwardly expressing  
>much on it.<p>

With Vegeta you have to know him to discern the subtle changes on his face to know what he is thinking.

Very few posses that ability.

"Surprised Vegeta? Don't be." I laugh heartily.

"Trunks has always been a bit of a loose canon. Much like his father. Though I know you would never hit a woman. Well maybe in your, shall we call it 'troubled' phase? Serving under the monster who still causes some problems for you." My voice more unnerving by the playful careless childlike teasing tone it takes on.

I can see it on his face too.

The way his jaw clenches a little and how his eyes harden. He is unsettled by the uncharacteristic actions I have taken.

He's used to the fake happy in love girl, the empty porcelain doll I once portrayed. Not this pathetic excuse of a person sitting in front of him full of bitterness. Shame. Failure.

I have so much emotional baggage from the last two years of  
>being treated like someone else's emotional dumpster.<p>

It hurts just admitting it.

Admitting that I wasn't strong enough to end it myself. To walk away. To know I deserved better. It all was weighing me down, and making the need to escape from this life greater.

I look up at him again. He's leaning against a wall. His arms across his chest in the usual manner, left leg raised while his foot rests flush against the wall.

His expression is silently urging me to continue. To finish. Give him all the  
>reasons why I HAD to end my life.<p>

And then I finally break. I feel my face contort and tears suddenly spring down my cheeks. They fall freely hitting the floor it; almost sounds like its raining.

"I'm s-s-so s-sorry!" I wail. The emotional toll wearing me out. "I sh-should have b-b-been str-trong enough to help h-him, but instead...instead I was nothing more than a weak child..."

"I guess I just wasn't good enough." I sob, just above a whisper. "I'm just the third class you know I am. Not worth much of anything, not even the dirt on your boots." I turn my head away from him.

_'I'm so pathetic.'_ I think to myself.

The awkward silence stretched as I continued to cry to myself. Well that was until Vegeta broke it. Shattered would be more like it. Though his voice was uncannily soft, his words seemed to echo deep within me.

"You are not worthless. If anyone here deserved such a title it would be that good for nothing brat. He failed to see such a gift that has been bestowed upon him. As the next Prince he has failed to take care of his fellow Saiyan. Failed to protect the Queen you would have become. The Queen you should have been revered as. That is his own doing." He stated firmly, and then he sighed.

To hear him to convey any emotion, besides anger and annoyance  
>was rare, so his speach had startled me and left me staring at him in confusion.<p>

"If this is anyone's fault it is mine. I should have trained the boy better. He gets his temperament from me. Genetic predisposition you could say. But that is no excuse for him to have treated you the way he has. He hasn't lived a fraction of what I had to go through, so his behavior is inexcusable."

The confusion and shock on my face must have lead him to the conclusion he revealed to much because he quickly changed the subject.

"Enough of the silly emotional sentiments. I am going to train you. You need to rebuild your Saiyan pride, if you have any of it left." He teased.

"Great." I say sarcastically. "Another excuse for another man to beat me." I comment feeling sorry for myself.

"Training and sparring are not beatings child. In my past I was a cold blooded killer and ruthless to other warriors, but I never toyed with the women or children. They died quickly. I've never raised my hand to a women in anger, no matter how often I have threatened to blast the Blue Haired Wench. Besides that is not the training I had in mind. We will begin tomorrow. That is, after all, if you haven't killed yourself by then." He finishes before walking out the door, leaving me stunned with my thoughts.

_'Oh god...Training with Vegeta. My life just keeps getting better and better'_ I think before laying back down on my bed and rolling over to face the wall.

_'Well I guess it won't be as bad as not seeing it coming.'_ My last thought before I drift off into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there you go people. I'll try update the other fics sometime in Feb. Sorry for the long wait on this one AND on What May Be. I really feel bad for just leaving that one on hold for a while...<strong>_

_**As always, Read and Review. Or don't.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jnell  
><strong>_


End file.
